


Crazy

by LegalizeSupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU no powers, Based on a True Story, Car Sex, F/F, First Meetings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, some toy play, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegalizeSupercorp/pseuds/LegalizeSupercorp
Summary: Lena asked Kara, "So, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?"Kara thought about it for a moment, chewing her lip. "Honestly? Probably this."orKara and Lena meet on Tinder, and after steamy exchanges, decide to skip the first date and go straight to sex. But since they have nowhere to go, the back of Kara's car has to suffice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 472





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, happy quarantine, my lovelies. You guys thirsty? Because here you go.
> 
> AU No Powers || First time meeting each other. || Let's also pretend Lena isn't fabulously wealthy, okay?

Kara Danvers had never been too adventurous. She liked to play it safe when it came to most things. She was the kind of person who layered a public toilet seat with mounds of toilet paper, the woman who never failed to use her turn signal, the girl whose life was boring because she was always too afraid to take risks.

So, driving out to the lakefront to meet up with a girl she'd met on Tinder a few days prior was extremely out of character for her. Which may have been why she was shaking with nerves the whole time she was traveling to her destination.

It wasn't the meet up that was out of character, though. She'd used dating apps for years and had been on countless dates. The last several women she'd dated she'd met on dating apps. That wasn't anything new. It was the purpose of this meet up that was different, and that was what was causing the excessive nervousness she felt compared to other first dates.

The girl, Lena, was _great_. From the moment they started messaging, conversation came easy to Kara. Which was saying something, because while she had no problem carrying on a conversation normally, when it came to women, she just _couldn't_. It was like a fog entered her brain and caused every possible thought to drift away into the void. But that wasn't happening with Lena. She was able to hold conversation, keep it going, and she felt like Lena was actually interested in the things she was telling her.

But that was all over Tinder messaging and then text once Kara was bold enough to ask Lena for her number. She was worried about what would happen once they were face-to-face. They'd had a date planned that Saturday, and it was just supposed to be a normal date. Kara had planned to take Lena out in the city for a nice meal and dancing. The idea of bringing Lena back home with her never crossed her mind as a possibility.

But then, seemingly out of the blue, Lena asked her if she had ever taken the BDSM test. Kara hadn't, especially considering she'd never even heard of it. But she did, and she and Lena exchanged their results. Apparently, Kara was dominant, though she didn't need a test to tell her that. She was also an experimentalist, which did make sense. She was willing to try almost anything once. Lena, on the other hand, was submissive, as well as an experimentalist.

The conversation then turned to sex, Kara and Lena opening a dialogue about their likes and sexual preferences. It then escalated to provocative SnapChats, and Kara thought her head was about to explode. She kept getting a nagging feeling that Lena had to be a Catfish. Because there was no way a woman this beautiful could be this into her, this needy for her. It was unfathomable.

But Lena sent her various SnapChats throughout her day, obviously in the process of doing something or going somewhere. And the provocative Snaps weren't from a camera roll. They were snaps sent in the moment, photos taken just for her. They made her mouth water and an ache start between her legs.

And apparently, she wasn't alone, because by Wednesday Lena was positively _taunting_ her with Snaps. By noon she had to change her underwear just because she'd ruined the pair she'd woken up in. It was distracting, to say the least.

And it sucked because she didn't have anywhere to take Lena where they could be alone. Kara was just a month shy of moving into her own place, something she was immensely excited about. But that move hadn't happened yet, and she was currently still sharing a place with her sister, Alex. Normally when she brought a girl over it wasn't a problem, because Alex just went to her girlfriend Kelly's for the night then. And soon enough it wouldn't be an issue, because Alex was moving in with Kelly, and Kara would live by herself. But once again, that move had not yet taken place.

And even though Alex was usually understanding about this kind of thing, Kara was hesitant to ask that of her. For a girl she'd been dating for a while, sure, but not someone she'd never met in person. Any time she met someone for the first time she always did it at a public place, and she made sure they were okay before bringing them home. That was a huge part of it. Until she lived on her own, she didn't feel right bringing a stranger into the home she shared with her sister. Not to mention, Alex would have normally gone to Kelly's, but Kelly wasn't even in town at the moment. She'd gone on a two-week motorcycling trip with her brother through Europe, and Alex hadn't been able to get out of work long enough to go with them. So, she'd been sitting at home moping and missing Kelly terribly. She was supposed to get back late Friday night, which was two days too far.

They couldn't be alone at Lena's either, because Lena lived with her parents. She'd just gotten back from a semester abroad in France and hadn't gotten around to finding a place yet. On top of that she'd graduated immediately upon returning and had only just found a job. She was saving up for a place of her own but wasn't ready to make that move yet.

So, there was nowhere for them to escape. Kara considered getting a hotel room just for the night or a few hours, but considering she had a move of her own coming up and had just used a bit of her savings for the deposit on her apartment, she didn't feel comfortable spending the money just then.

But the teasing Snaps from Lena didn't stop, and Kara ended up pacing back and forth through her house just to work off some of the nerves they caused. Eventually Lena made a passing comment about them just meeting up somewhere and having sex in the car. Kara informed her that she had an SUV with seats that folded down in the back, so it was entirely plausible. But did Lena really want her to fuck her in her car?

Apparently, the answer was a solid _yes_ , because Lena told her to empty out her car, and Kara obeyed without thinking twice. Then she put down the seats and loaded the back with pillows and blankets for comfort. The last thing she put in the car was a gym bag she'd filled with various sex toys from her nightstand—just so she was prepared.

Once that was done, she went inside to shower and start getting ready. By the time Alex came home from work, Kara's blonde hair was nearly dry, forming delicate curls over her shoulders, and Kara was clad in jean shorts and a blue tank top. She'd even done her makeup and put in her contacts for a change.

Alex had taken one look at her and asked her where she was going. But Kara just shrugged nonchalantly and said she was going for a drive before heading out the door. She knew that she could have told Alex exactly what she was doing, but something in her didn't want to. Something about the sneaking around made it all the more exciting.

And all the more terrifying. The thought crossed her mind that if something happened to her, no one would know where she went, or who she'd been with. She'd seen enough _Unsolved Mysteries_ to know this could end very badly. And she'd also seen every episode of _Catfish_ , to top it off. So, honestly, when she got to the lakefront, she expected to get a text from Lena saying she suddenly couldn't meet up. She was just waiting for that text, for the stupidity she would feel for getting her hopes up.

But then a text came in from Lena saying that she had parked and was sitting on a bench near the walking trail. Kara's heart leaped into her throat, and her hands became shaky as she pulled over her SUV to park behind a green Toyota. When she glanced to her right, she could see someone sitting on a bench facing the lake. Though her back was to Kara, the young woman sitting on the bench had a similar body shape to Lena—as far as she could tell based on the pictures she'd seen, at least. She also had long, dark hair flowing down her back like Lena was supposed to. Kara really hoped it was her.

Kara took a deep breath to collect herself before turning off her SUV and slowly climbing out of the car with wobbly legs. At the sound of a car door closing, the woman on the bench turned in her seat to look over her shoulder. And when she did, Kara stopped dead in her tracks.

_Holy shit, it's actually her._

Lena smiled when she recognized the blonde and stood from the bench to start walking towards Kara. That seemed to restart her brain, because then Kara's feet were moving again, and a moment later she was standing right in front of the woman who'd been capturing her every thought for the past few days.

She couldn't believe that she was real, flesh and blood that she could reach out and touch. Photos did Lena no justice. While she'd originally been drawn to her smile and green eyes from the photos, seeing them in person being directed at her made her go weak in the knees for a moment.

"Hi," Lena said, eyes scanning over Kara for a moment, then snapping back to her face. "You're real."

" _You're_ real," Kara said, disbelievingly.

"I told you." Lena smirked then stepped closer to Kara, instantly pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Of course," Kara said, closing her eyes for a second to enjoy the butterflies that sprang to life in her stomach. When they pulled away, she smiled hesitantly. "So, what do you want to do? Do you want to go for a drive or something?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" the brunette asked, nodding her head towards the walking path.

"Sure."

They set off, walking side by side as they made idle chit chat. They talked about their families, their siblings, Kara learning Lena had an older brother, and the blonde in turn telling the other woman about her older sister. Then the topic moved to where they'd gone to college, then work, and then once the basics were covered, they moved onto their interests. There wasn't an uncomfortable lull at any point, and every time Kara glanced over at Lena, she was momentarily caught off-guard by how beautiful she was.

Eventually a biker came up behind them on the path, and Lena took hold of Kara's hand to tug her off to the side so he could pass. Kara's heart soared at the action, and practically sang when Lena didn't pull her hand away afterwards. She'd been wanting to hold Lena's hand the whole walk, but the brunette was wearing a sweatshirt and up until that moment had kept her hands buried in the front pocket. But once Kara had it, she didn't plan on letting go of it any time soon.

After a while they doubled back, and it was then that Lena asked Kara, "So, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Kara thought about it for a moment, chewing her lip. "Honestly? Probably this."

"Really?" Lena asked, green eyes going wide. "Well, now I feel like I have to do something crazy to solidify that," she said, smirking.

"No," Kara said with a laugh, squeezing Lena's hand. "Wait, let me think about it…" She paused, mulling it over. It was the longest they'd been silent since entering each other's presence, but Lena waited patiently as the blonde searched deep into the recesses of her mind to come up with something to top meeting up with someone she hardly knew for something that could get her arrested for public indecency. "Uh, I guess the time I went to L.A. by myself. My friend was getting married there, and I'd never been, so I decided to just go. No one could go with me, so I just went alone. Spent a couple of days there and had a blast. Then met up with everyone that weekend when they came in for the wedding." She shrugged. "So, probably that. What about you?"

Lena thought about it, a cute, small frown on her face. "During my freshman year of college I told my parents I was staying at school to study for upcoming finals, but I really traveled with my then-girlfriend to Washington and spent the week with her in her parents' house while they were in Mexico on vacation. Neither of our parents had any idea, especially not mine."

"Would they have been mad?" Kara questioned.

"Oh yeah," Lena said, giving a long sigh. "They mean well, they're just overbearing. It's hard to live with them again after being on my own for the past few years, even if I get along with them for the most part." The brunette shrugged, glancing over at Kara with a small smile. "I just miss having my own space mostly."

"Yeah, I hear you," Kara said. "I love my sister and everything, but I think I'll love her a lot more once we don't live together anymore, you know?"

"Same with my parents," Lena said with a chuckle. "I think a little distance could do our relationship some good. I had to lie to them and tell them I was going out driving just to get out of the house."

"Are you not out to your parents?" Kara asked, stepping carefully over a crack in the sidewalk so she didn't stumble. Lord knew all she needed was to trip and face-plant in front of Lena, or worse—injure herself so they had to cut their rendezvous short.

"I am, they're just over-protective," Lena said, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "If I would have told them I was meeting someone I met on Tinder, I would have had about a thousand questions, and I just didn't feel like dealing with it." She gave another sigh, this one deeper. "What about you? Does your family know?"

"Yes," Kara said with a nod. "But my older sister's gay, too, so she warmed them up for me," she added with a playful grin.

Lena laughed at that. "Thank god for older siblings paving the way for us."

By the time they had reached Kara's SUV again, it was starting to get dark. The majority of the cars that had been parked at the lakefront were now gone, just a few a safe enough distance away. It didn't seem there was any reason to worry about being disturbed, and with that realization, Kara suddenly felt all her nerves rush back. She'd been so caught up in their conversation, for a moment she'd forgotten why they'd met up in the first place. But when Lena stopped at Kara's car and turned to face the blonde, Kara's stomach did a cartwheel.

"Ready?" Lena asked, nodding her head towards the vehicle. Kara simply swallowed and nodded as well. Then Lena stepped forward, her face inches from Kara's. "Can I have a kiss?"

Kara smiled before pressing her lips to Lena's, and a moment later the other woman's hands were in her hair. Kara placed her hands on Lena's hips and pulled her closer as the kiss got deeper. Lena's tongue traced across her bottom lip, and Kara parted them to grant her entrance. Then there was a hot tongue rolling over her own, sending shivers down her spine. By the time they pulled away, Lena dragging out Kara's bottom lip with her teeth, the blonde was practically shaking.

They retreated into the car after that, Kara turning it on but leaving the lights off and setting up her phone to play music through the speakers. Then they climbed into the back and settled onto the pillows and blankets. They turned to look at each other, Kara's cheeks going a soft shade of pink as intense green eyes bore into her blue ones.

"So," Kara said, trying to sound nonchalant. "What do you wanna do?" she asked and quirked a grin.

Lena pretended to think about it for a moment as she leaned her face closer to Kara's. "I did have something in mind," she muttered against the blonde's lips.

Kara responded by capturing her lips with her own, and that was all the invitation Lena needed to crawl on top of Kara. The blonde rested her hands on Lena's back, dragging them down slowly to the hem of Lena's sweatshirt. Her hands then ventured under the shirt, running up her back again until she got to where Lena's bra would have been—had she been wearing one. This observation caused the stirring inside Kara to deepen, and then she needed the sweatshirt to go— _immediately_.

Lena seemed to agree, because a few seconds later she broke the kiss to sit up a little bit, reaching down to pull off the garment. But while the backseat of Kara's SUV was somewhat spacious with the seats down, there wasn't enough headroom.

"This is normally much sexier," Lena said from within her sweatshirt as it got caught going over her head.

Kara laughed. "No, you're fine," she said, helping Lena to get it off the rest of the way. Then she was gazing up Lena, somewhat amazed as the sweatshirt was thrown to the side. "Holy shit," Kara muttered, eyes raking over Lena's bare chest and settling on the tattoo of a dagger Lena had right in the middle of her boobs. She had a few other tattoos, but that was the one that caught Kara's attention, the one it was hard to look away from.

"I think you should start getting undressed, too," Lena said, smirking down at the blonde who still lay there gaping at her.

Kara shook her head as if to clear it of fog, trying to regain her senses. "Yes, that might help."

She sat up a little, lifting her tank top over her head and tossing it to the side. Then she pulled Lena down to her once more, kissing her forcefully before flipping them over so she was on top. She settled herself between Lena's legs, grabbing one and wrapping it around her body. Lena dragged her nails down Kara's back, causing pleasant tingles to travel across her spine.

Kara sat up again to remove her bra, thankful when she got it off easily and didn't fumble with the clasp. She tossed it to the side as Lena kicked off her slip-ons, letting them fall into the darkness between the seats. Then she was on top of Lena again, kissing her as she brought a hand up between them to massage one of Lena's breasts. The brunette moaned into her mouth at the action, instantly prodding in afterwards with her tongue. But the moment Kara let her in, she was withdrawing, and Kara chased Lena's tongue with her own until they were intertwined again.

Then Kara shifted a little so she was lying beside her, breaking the kiss to instead dip her head lower and place her mouth over the nipple that wasn't in her hand. The moans and sighs of pleasure she got from Lena in response were incredibly encouraging, and when Kara moved her mouth to right above Lena's left breast and bit down, Lena was squirming beneath her. She pulled the skin between her lips, suckling gently.

"Fuck," Lena muttered, lifting her hand to tangle in Kara's hair.

The blonde didn't stop until she was sure she'd left at least a small love bite, and then she leaned in to kiss Lena once more. Her hand trailed from Lena's breast down to her stomach, instantly searching for the button of Lena's jean shorts. After some fumbling she was able to undo it, and then she was sliding the shorts down Lena's hips to help her out of them. Lena was wearing a black, lacy thong underneath, and she turned over so Kara could appreciate the view.

"I know they're about to come off, but do you like my underwear?" Lena asked, sending Kara a flirty smile.

"Yeah," Kara said, slipping a finger into the elastic of the thong. "But I'd like them a lot better off."

Lena bit her lip briefly. "I figured."

Kara smirked as she began to slide them down, discarding them somewhere in the void with the rest of their clothes. Then she kissed Lena again—fiercely—and allowed her hand to roam lower again, towards the warmth between Lena's legs. She swiped the pads of her fingers over Lena's clit, provoking a moan for the brunette beneath her. She applied more pressure and rubbed in small, circular motions. Lena let out tiny whimpers that sounded like music to Kara's ears, and then she dipped her fingers lower. She ran her index finger along Lena's folds, feeling her wetness even before she entered her.

But then she slowly slid one finger inside, and Lena broke the kiss to let out a long, deep sigh at the pressure. Kara instead moved to kiss Lena's neck as she slowly moved her finger in and out, Lena's wetness allowing her to glide in with ease. Then she added a second finger, and she felt Lena buck herself into her hand.

Kara kept a slow pace at first, allowing Lena to stretch around her fingers as her hand started to become slick with arousal. Then she picked up her speed slightly, curling her fingers inside Lena as the brunette sighed in time with each thrust from her partner. Kara stopped kissing Lena's neck to pick up her head and look at Lena, enjoying the way her head dipped back with pleasure.

"Harder," Lena gasped.

Kara obliged, increasing the speed of her fingers and applying more pressure as Lena began to move her hips in time with Kara's hand. She could feel the brunette tensing beneath her, could hear the slight rise in the pitch of Lena's moans. It was dark in the car, the only light coming from a nearby streetlight and the occasional gleam of headlights as cars passed by. But Kara could see clearly the way Lena's chest rose and fell with every breath, the way her lips tensed slightly before she let out a particularly loud moan.

Then Lena's hips began to twitch, and Kara could feel her walls beginning to contract around her fingers. Next a scream left Lena's lips, drowning out the sound of the music blasting from Kara's car stereo.

"Fuck, yes, _fuck_!" Lena cried out as she came into Kara's hand, shamelessly grinding her center into her palm.

Kara let her ride it out until the screams subsided and were replaced again with soft moans and quick gasps, and she slowed her fingers until finally removing them. She looked to Lena, a huge smile on her face. Lena didn't even wait to catch her breath, just took Kara's face in her hands and pulled her down to kiss her again.

When she withdrew, the brunette stated, "I believe it's your turn now."

"I guess I have some more undressing to do, then," Kara returned.

She pecked Lena on the lips briefly before sitting up to take off her shoes, throwing them into the front seat so she could find them later. She undid her jean shorts next and slid out of them, pausing to show off her own boxer briefs.

"What about my underwear?" she asked, gesturing to the shark designs printed across them. "Do you like them?"

"Very cute," Lena muttered. "But they're in the way."

Kara was thankful for the darkness, because she could feel her face heating up with a blush as she slid off the underwear, kicking them away when they got to her ankles. She then lay back again while Lena crawled toward the front of the car so she could position herself between Kara's legs. She lifted them, placing them over her shoulders as she tried to find a comfortable spot on the folded-out seats.

The blonde took in a deep breath as Lena kissed the insides of her thighs, nipping gently with her teeth. Then the brunette licked her lips before pressing her tongue to Kara's clit. Kara closed her eyes as the first wave of pleasure hit her, resting her head back on the pillows as Lena circled her tongue around her bundle of nerves. She instantly brought her hand down and placed it on top of Lena's head, holding her there. The other reached out and took hold of one of Lena's hands, tangling their fingers together.

Then Lena brought her mouth lower and gave Kara's entrance a teasing swipe with her tongue. Kara responded by biting down on her bottom lip and grunting at the action, her eyes screwing shut even tighter as Lena plunged in a moment later.

"Shit," Kara hissed when the lips found her clit again.

Lena then slid a finger into Kara, eliciting a moan from her partner. Kara squeezed Lena's hand to urge her continue, and a second later, she was adding another finger. She eased in and out gently at first, gradually increasing her speed as Kara shuddered beneath her.

Kara peeked open her eyes and looked down to watch Lena at work, seeing the brunette going down on her only making the experience that more enjoyable. Every time a car passed Lena's face illuminated just for a second from the headlights, and Kara still couldn't believe this beautiful woman was with her, much less _inside_ her.

And there was something about being out in the open like they were that sent a thrill through her. At any moment someone could come walking by and see them or catch a glimpse of something as they were driving along minding their own business. That just made it all hotter, the possibility of getting caught at any moment. Kara had never been to jail, but if she got arrested for public indecency, at that moment she really didn't care—it was _worth it_.

Lena found the right rhythm with her fingers, curling them in the most delicious way. Kara rocked her hips forward slightly, grinding herself into Lena's mouth. Then Lena did this one particular motion with her tongue, and Kara lost it.

She threw her head back as she screamed out, "Oh, _fuck_!"

Her vision swam so she closed her eyes as a pleasant tingling started at her core, then built to a peak before exploding across her body. She felt herself shaking, and she couldn't stop the string of curses that flew from her mouth as she came apart around Lena's fingers.

The brunette didn't slow her efforts until her partner stilled beneath her, lifting her head and removing her sticky fingers from the blonde's center before putting them in her mouth and licking them clean.

"You taste good," Lena said once she was done, smirking down at the still fast-breathing woman beneath her.

"Thank you," Kara said, wanting to kick herself a moment later. Really? _Thank you_? That was the best pillow talk she could come up with? "But I want to taste you, now." Alright, that was slightly better.

She didn't wait for Lena to respond, instead tugged on her hand and urged her closer. When Lena lay atop her again, Kara kissed her, tasting herself on her tongue. She shifted her hips, rolling them over so she was on top again. Then she moved her lips to Lena's jawline, kissing down to her neck first, then along the rest of her body.

Lena parted her legs for Kara, allowing the blonde to maneuver her body in the cramped space until she settled between them. Kara placed butterfly kissing along the inside of each of Lena's thighs, enjoying the sighs from Lena that made their way to her ears. Then she lowered her mouth, closing her lips around Lena's clit.

The young woman shuddered at the touch, and she twitched involuntarily when Kara began to swipe her tongue back and forth across the nerve. Then Kara went lower, letting her tongue glide gently over Lena's folds before pushing it into Lena's pussy. The brunette moaned, immediately reaching down to grab onto Kara's wild curls. Lena tasted _amazing_ , the delicate saltiness of her arousal driving Kara crazy.

Then Kara's mouth went back to Lena's clit, instead sliding a finger inside, earning a few curses from Lena in response. She wound her lips around Lena's clit tightly and sucked, pressing her tongue into the nerve as Lena pushed her head down, urging her not to move. As she added a second finger, she felt Lena began to squirm, her hips twitching slightly. A few moments later she was thrusting herself into Kara's mouth, and the blonde responded by quickening the pace with her fingers.

" _Yes_ ," Lena moaned out. "Just like that."

Kara enjoyed the neediness in her voice, the way her vagina began to constrict around her fingers right before Lena came. And then a scream filled the car, starting deep in the back of Lena's throat before escaping from her mouth as she pressed her head into the pillow. Kara felt her fingers flooding with wetness, and she didn't stop her movements until the pulsing of Lena's walls stopped.

When she finally came up for air, Lena pulled her to her, kissing her lips clean. "Your turn again," she said once she was done, looking up at the blonde with lust-filled eyes. "What would you like?"

"Well, I have a bag with some toys," Kara said, glancing around the car in search of it. "Somewhere."

They both felt around in the darkness, Kara instantly regretting packing the toys in a _black_ bag considering the fact that it was dark, and her car interior was also black, so it blended in. But after about a minute of searching, Lena discovered it shoved off to the side under a blanket. She held it up proudly before handing it to the blonde, who took it and pulled open the zipper.

"Damn, it's a whole bag," Lena said, peeking inside and raising her eyebrows, slightly impressed. "This is too big, though, I'm afraid," she said, picking up a dual harness and inspecting it. "I'm tight," she admitted, and even in the dark, Kara could swear she saw her blush. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kara said, shaking her head quickly. "I didn't realize how big it was when I bought it." She took it from her, putting it back in the bag and instead pulling out a vibrator.

It had a handle and a suction head at the end, and the speed adjusted based on user preference. It was one of Kara's favorite things to use when she didn't have a partner to take care of those all-important urges. She could only imagine how much better it would be using it with someone else.

"Is this what you want?" Lena asked, and Kara nodded. "Okay, turn it on for me, please."

Kara did, adjusting the speed setting to the one she usually used. Then she lowered her hand and placed it over her own clit, holding the handle so that it was facing towards her stomach. With her other hand she grabbed Lena's and started to guide it towards her center. The brunette sent her a questioning look, but didn't pull her hand away.

"I want you inside me, too," Kara said.

Lena smiled at that, and she granted Kara's request, sliding her fingers underneath the head of the vibrator and into Kara's pussy. Kara let out a long moan as those fingers moved in and out of her, the vibrating on her clit adding to the quick-building pressure inside her.

While the toy was great to use by herself, nothing could compare to the way adding Lena's fingers to the mix made her feel. It was a different, more complete pleasure, being stimulated in more than one way at a time—like every itch she had was being scratched all in one go.

In almost no time she was tipping over the edge, letting the rolls of pleasure ride through her body. She lifted a hand and pressed it to the widow of her car's hatchback as she screamed out, coating Lena's fingers as her orgasm rocked through her body. Just when she thought it was about to finish, a final wave hit her, causing her entire being to shake with ecstasy.

Once that eventually subsided, she removed the toy from her clit, turning it off and throwing it to the side. Lena withdrew her hand from Kara's pussy, once again licking it clean before settling beside Kara again.

"What time is it?" Lena asked, dropping her head to the blonde's shoulder.

Kara squinted at the clock on the radio. "Just after eight."

"Oh, we still have plenty of time," Lena said, lifting her head again with a bright smile. "What else do you want to do?" she asked, her eyes mischievous.

Kara reached for the bag that still had a few other toys. "Hmm. I'm sure we can come up with something," she said with a playful grin.

* * *

When Lena finally got around to checking her phone nearly an hour later, she had several missed calls from her mother. By the time she called her back, it was hard to make any more excuses as to why Lena wasn't home. Therefore, once she ended the call, they were fumbling around in the dark to try to find their clothes.

Once they were dressed Lena tried to apologize for having to take off and answer to her parents, but Kara just silenced her with a kiss. The brunette allowed it, placing her hand on the back of Kara's neck and keeping her there for a moment. Kara sucked her bottom lip between her own, then pulled away slowly. Green eyes flashed open, regarding her for a moment.

"I like you," Lena muttered, tracing a finger down Kara's cheek.

"The feeling is mutual," Kara told her.

Lena gave a small smile before placing a quick, chaste kiss on Kara's lips. "Bye," she said, reaching for the door handle. "Let me know when you get home."

"You too," Kara said as she watched her leave, smiling as she went even though she was sad to see her go.

She saw Lena climb into the green car she'd parked behind earlier, and as Kara climbed into the front seat of her own car, Lena started up hers. While she put her shoes on, Lena drove off, and even after Kara slipped the shoes onto her feet, she didn't take her car out of park until she saw Lena's taillights disappear around a corner.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" was the first thing Alex asked Kara nearly twenty minutes later when the blonde walked in the house. "I thought you were just going for a drive, but you were gone for over two hours."

Her sister was sitting on the couch watching a cooking show, a glass of wine in her hand. She'd obviously just gotten out of the shower because her red hair was still wet, and she was now dressed in her comfiest pair of pajamas. It wasn't even ten yet. Alex looked just about ready to go to bed, while Kara was just slinking home. The blonde smiled at the irony, remembering the days before Kelly when the roles had been reversed and Kara was the one waiting on the couch for Alex to come home from a date. But they'd always told each other about dates before.

Kara considered not even telling her now, just to keep adding to the fun of it all. But at the same time, she was way too proud of herself and wanted to brag.

"I drove to the lakefront and met up with a girl I met on Tinder to have sex with her in my car," she said, smirking the whole time.

Alex stared at her for a few moments over the rim of her wine glass as she took a long sip. "Yeah right," she said when she was done, licking her lips.

"No, seriously, Alex," Kara said, now positively beaming.

Her sister regarded her, narrowing her eyes with suspicion. But she took in the dopey look on Kara's face, the way her smile took up its entirety, the fact that she was practically bouncing as she walked over to sit beside her on the couch.

"Holy shit, you actually did!" Alex shoved her sister's shoulder. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that's where you were going?"

"I didn't want you to try to stop me," Kara said with a shrug.

Alex ogled at her. "Why would I have _stopped_ you? Are you kidding? I'm your number one supporter in you getting laid." She shook her head. "Hell, you didn't have to do it in your car. She could have come over here."

"I didn't want you to be here when it was happening, Alex," Kara told her, looking at her sister liked she'd grown a second head.

"I could have gone to Kelly's," Alex told her, rolling her eyes.

"She's not even there," Kara pointed out.

"I have a _key_ , you idiot!" She flicked Kara in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow!" Kara whined, rubbing her forehead and pouting at her older sister. "I wasn't thinking clearly, okay? Lena was sending me teasing Snaps, and she suggested fucking in the car, so I just went with it."

"Oh, so she instigated it," Alex said, raising her eyebrows as she took a quick sip of wine before setting it on the coffee table. "So, did you guys do anything first? Go to dinner or something?" she asked, tucking her legs beneath her and turning to face her sister.

"Not really," Kara said, shaking her head. "We met at the lake, then went for a short walk. After that we just got in my car and started having sex."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You were gone for over two hours, though."

"Yup."

The older Danvers stared at her for a moment, then exclaimed, "Two hours?!" Her jaw hung open slightly and her eyes went wide with shock. "You had sex for _two hours_?"

"Give or take about twenty minutes, but yeah," Kara said with a shrug, feeling pride swell in her chest at Alex's obvious amazement.

"Okay, who the hell are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Alex asked jokingly, causing the blonde to laugh. "So, are you going to see her again?"

"I hope so," Kara said, glancing down at her feet. "Sleeping with her was great, but I actually really like her. We're supposed to have an actual date Saturday. I hope she wants to see me again and doesn't end up ghosting me."

And as if Lena was able to read her mind, Kara's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see a text from the woman she still tasted on her lips. She smiled as she opened it, reading that Lena had made it home safe. She responded saying that she was as well before locking the device and sliding it into her pocket again.

"Was that her?" Alex asked, and when Kara looked up, her sister was smiling knowingly.

"Yes," Kara said with a wide grin.

"Well, if she's texting you already, then that's a good sign."

"Yeah," Kara agreed, nodding before standing up and announcing, "I'm going take a shower."

"Yes, and please wash your hands," Alex said with a smirk, picking up her glass of wine again.

Kara stuck her tongue out at the red head as she left the room, smiling once more as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket again. When she pulled it out, her heart fluttered to see the sender was Lena.

_Lena: Thanks for tonight. I really needed that. Can't wait to see you again._

Kara blushed, stopping as she got to the bathroom and typing out a response before starting the shower.

_Kara: Same! And me either._

**Author's Note:**

> full brag, but this is based on a true story. Now you all know way too much about me, and we're all just gonna have to live with that.
> 
> Also she's going to read this so hi, baby!
> 
> I may add to this later and just make it a whole smut/kink series. Who knows!
> 
> *Update: I'm still dating the woman this is based on. At this point this story is straight up how I met my girlfriend, the woman I love.
> 
> **tumblr : _legalizesupercorp_**


End file.
